The present invention relates to a recreational launcher such as a gun to propel various kinds of projectiles. There are literally hundreds of devices on the market for shooting bullets, pellets, and paint balls but some have the disadvantage of polluting the air with powder smoke, C02 or other propellant. There has long been a need for a gun operated by hydrogen that has the desired explosive effect and does not present environmental concerns.